Magic Potion
"Magic Potion" is the twelfth song by Melanie Martinez for her second studio album, Fairytale Dreams. Theme This song is about Sophia being given a prescribed drug and becoming addicted to it. Her behaviour starts to change and eventually she chugs the whole rest of the bottle and passes out on the floor. Lyrics Italics= DFG Bold= Both I was starting to have little aches and pains It was the only thing that ran through my brain So I went to the doctor's the next day Because I was feeling not okay We got there in a tizzy I went with her because she was dizzy She sat down in the doctor's chair I ran my fingers through her hair The doctor said be warned '' ''This could be dangerous Then he made us Sign some papers He offered a magic potion Take two spoons a day, it won't be potent You may fall asleep, calm as a lotion And dream pretty dreams of the great big ocean But be warned Don't start to adore You might pass out on the floor And the potion, there won't be any more And the potion, there won't be any more I couldn't stop, I wanted the dreams The potion tasted like sun and moonbeams I started to act kind of mean Had to let out a few of my seams She became a pain in the ass Thought it was a phase that would pass Then she started to gain some weight From the potion we thought was so great The doctor said be warned '' ''This could be dangerous Then he made us Sign some papers He offered a magic potion Take two spoons a day, it won't be potent You may fall asleep, calm as a lotion And dream pretty dreams of the great big ocean But be warned Don't start to adore You might pass out on the floor And the potion, there won't be any more You might pass out on the floor And the potion, there won't be any more You might pass out on the floor And the potion, there won't be any more He offered a magic potion Take two spoons a day, it won't be potent You may fall asleep, calm as a lotion And dream pretty dreams of the great big ocean But be warned Don't start to adore You might pass out on the floor And the potion, there won't be any more You might pass out on the floor And the potion, there won't be any more You might pass out on the floor And the potion, there won't be any more You might pass out on the floor And the potion, there won't be any more Music Video The music video starts at Cry Baby's house. Sophia is visibly in pain, so Cry Baby takes her to see the Bunny Doctor. He goes into his laboratory and mixes together a bunch of chemicals, and comes out with a magic potion. At first, Sophia takes the potion regularly, but then she spirals out of control and starts sleeping more frequently and yelling at her mother. In the end, Cry Baby finds her daughter passed out on the floor with an empty potion bottle next to her. Trivia *There is no official clean version because 'ass' is not considered a swear word. Navigation Category:Fairytale Dreams Category:Songs Category:2019 Category:Collaborative